Late Summer Roses
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: Even after several years, Thomas Shiro Arashikage is bleeding deep within his heart. Taken from a chapter in the story "Brothers of Honor", Thomas remembers Terri Sierra Michaels...his Late Summer Rose... Please read and review!


Night came on, bringing with it a steady rain. Snake Eyes walked out of the bathroom, running a hand through his wet hair. He turned on his desk lamp, shaking his head vigorously as droplets of water ran down his face. He had just gotten out of the shower, glad to have taken one after such a long day. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, followed by a deep voice.

"Hey, Ian, you in there?"

Snake Eyes smiled, speaking to himself quietly.

"One moment of peace, and he has to come."

He opened the door, cocking his head at the strange look that Thomas gave him. The Asian man looked his brother up and down, raising an eyebrow as he noticed that the blond was soaking wet.

"Uh, was I intruding?"

Snake Eyes smiled, stepping aside.

"No. Come in if you're coming in."

Thomas shrugged, walking past him and into the room.

"Goodgrief! You must take hot showers. You can see steam up there in the doorway!"

Snake Eyes laughed, throwing a towel at him.

"A hot shower is nice after a long day, twit."

Thomas caught the towel neatly, disposing of it on his brother's bed.

"Smell like cologne, too."

Snake Eyes hit him over the head as he walked to his bed, throwing the covers to one side.

"What did you want?"

Thomas crossed his arms, giving his brother a pouty look.

"Well if you want to rush me off that fast..."

The blond smiled, taking up the towel and tossing it into the bathroom.

"Come on, Thomas. I was just teasing. Sit down if you want, I've got some time to talk before I hit the sack."

Thomas pulled out the desk chair, sitting down with a sigh.

"Boy...hard day's work."

He was quiet for a moment, watching his brother as he hung his shirt up in the closet.

"How did things go with Scarlett? Is she alright?"

Snake Eyes walked over to the bed, sitting down heavily.

"I think she'll be fine, brother. I got her up to her room, and she didn't wake up. She must have been exhausted."

He paused, looking up at his brother. He laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

"I wanted to thank you for pushing me out there, brother. I probably wouldn't have carried through with it if you hadn't of knocked some sense into me."

Thomas smiled, slapping his brother's arm.

"No problem. I am sorry for yelling at you, by the way. It was the only way I knew how to get you to listen."

Snake Eyes laughed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yeah, right. Nice one, Thomas."

Thomas grinned, messing the the edge of his shirt.

"Well it works! Yelling at you always works..."

Too late did Thomas see the pillow that flew into his face, knocking him backwards. He jumped up, shaking his head as he picked up the pillow.

"There you go with pillows again!"

He swung it, but Snake Eyes ducked, picking up another one.

"Good hit, Thomas! You got me square in the face!"

Thomas scowled playfully, tackling his brother.

"Do not mock me!"

The two of them wrestled each other down, rolling on the floor. Snake Eyes gained the upper hand, straddling his brother so that he was pinned to the floor.

"Thomas Shiro Arashikage...I will mock you whenever I want!"

Thomas groaned pitifully, trying to roll over.

"Get off you hunk of junk! I can't breathe!"

Snake Eyes smiled, getting down in his friend's face.

"Aha...so now you know how I feel when you do the same to me."

He stood, getting up off of Thomas and offering his hand. Thomas eyes him suspiciously, and then took hold of it, letting his brother help him up. He looked down at his damp shirt, and then glared at Snake Eyes.

"Now look what you have done. I'm wet!"

The ninja master laughed, looking down at his own wet body.

"Payback, I guess. Serves you right."

Thomas scowled, but couldn't help himself laughing.

"Oh well...that's alright. I'll live."

Snake Eyes suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead, staring towards the door.

"Oh great! I forgot I've got to go check on Scarlett before I hit the sack. Why didn't I think about that earlier?"

Thomas ran a hand through his black hair, shrugging.

"I can go do that, Ian. No use in killing yourself. You have been working harder than me today, anyway. Let me go."

Snake Eyes distractedly picked up his shirt, looking from his brother to the door, and then back to his brother.

"...would you do that?"

Thomas suddenly put on a serious face, crossing his arms.

"No. I wouldn't. That's why I asked if you'd let me go....jerk."

Snake Eyes glared at him for a moment, and then threw his shirt at him.

"Oh get outta here, _**Tomasu**_**.** I've got a headache and you're not helping to ease it."

Thomas walked towards the door, giving him a stabbing glare.

"Well fine, _**Massuu**_."

He turned just as he was about to close the door, flashing his brother one of his handsome smiles.

"I will check on her, though. I'll let you know how she is in the morning. Goodnight."

Snake Eyes smiled, hearing the door click immediately as he turned to pick up his shirt from the floor.

"Goodnight, Thomas."

Thomas walked casually down the hall at his own, un-rushed pace, hands stuffed in pockets and head slightly bowed. It was quiet and dark, only the long row of lights on the ceiling that stretched out for what seemed like forever dimly lighting the place. His mind was wandering back to the Arashikage, and then all the way back to New York when he had first met Ian Matthew Michaels. He smiled when he remembered just how shy he had been, hardly speaking a word to the seven year-old blonde that stood across from him by his own father, and Thomas himself hiding behind the robes of his uncle. That was a long time ago. He looked down at his right hand that was in his pocket, and pulled it out, holding it palm up and gazing at the dark tan scar that ran across it. Even the cause of that scar was a very long time ago. He suddenly shook his head, clearing his mind as he came to Scarlett's door. He put his ear to the steel plated entry, listening. Nothing abnormal was hear, so he knocked quietly, just a few small taps that could barely be heard. There was a quiet shuffling inside, and then the door slid open, Junko standing in the entrance. She smiled at him, but was a little surprised.

"Thomas, hello. Why are you up so late?"

Thomas tried to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, Snakes wanted me to come and check on Scarlett. Do I need to take your place for a few minutes?"

Junko looked back at Scarlett, who was still sleeping on the bed.

"Um, if you would. I just need to walk around for a couple of minutes. It will not take long."

Thomas wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Absolutely. I will watch her as long as you need me too."

He laughed quietly, running his hand through her long, jet black hair.

"Just tell me what to do if something goes wrong."

Junko smiled, looking up at him.

"She has been sleeping all day, and I doubt she will wake up. Besides, you seemed to handle her pretty well in the gym."

Thomas held her head in both of his hands, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Why thank you."

She laughed, poking him in the chest.

"Oh come on, show off. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

He gave her a quick kiss, stepping into the room.

"Alright. No rush."

He smiled, watching her walk off down the hall, turning to wave a hand at him.

"Thank you, Thomas."

It grew quiet once again when she had left, only the dull humming of various machines heard under the base foundation. Scarlett's room was dark and silent, only her steady breathing to be heard. Thomas quietly closed the door, but left a crack so that there was some light in the room. He silently walked over to a chair that was by the bed, sitting down and looking at the sleeping redhead. Her breathing was steady and perfectly normal, and she looked like she was sleeping soundly. Thomas sighed, taking his eyes from her and messing with the fringe of his shirt. He looked around the dark room, seemingly a little upset. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't help looking at Scarlett. His eyes always went back to her calm face, studying every detail of it. To the average observer, one would think that he was attracted to her, but these were not the thoughts that ran through his mind. In fact, they were far from it. He looked into her soft features, biting his lower lip as he beat himself mentally for letting a tear escape. He really hadn't realized just how much she reminded him of someone he had known a long time ago, not until just recently. Images flashed before his eyes of that day...that cold, rainy day, when he had been driving down the roads and his cell phone rang, and the choked voice on the other end when he had answered it. He remembered his heart stopping as he slammed on the brakes, swerving over to the side of the road. He recalled the stream of tears that had entered his eyes and ran down his pale face as his dear brother began to cry on the other line, telling him everything. He remembered the lump in his throat and the wrenching of his heart as he got out of the car, standing by the side of the road in the sheeting ran in shock at the news of Terri's death. Tears began to fall from Thomas' eyes as he bowed his head, holding it in his hand as he remembered standing there at that cold grave with his brother, watching him sob uncontrollably at the stone that marked his sister's resting place. He remembered trying to be brave and not cry, so as not to cause more sorrow for his friend...and he remembered failing at that attempt. Many times did he go to that grave when no one was watching, save for the crows in the bare tree above it, and sit there and weep, ignoring the chilling air. He remembered, there in the snow, seeing the most unusual sight. By the mound of snow-covered earth over the grave, was a single, lonely red summer rose, growing silently in the frigged ground. He remembered the tears that had run down his face at this sight, knowing that her name meant "Late Summer", and the summer rose was her favorite flower. He had loved Terri...he had loved her very dearly. Ever since he had been ten years old, he had thought her very beautiful, and had told his brother that he would strive to win her heart. Win it he did...more than win it. He had thought about asking for her hand in marriage a month before that cursed day, and not a week before had he bought a ring. Thomas couldn't help but smile through his tears as he pulled that very same ring out from his pocket, gazing at it and remembering how happy she would have been. Her cheery smile always gracing her beautiful features, her sparkling blue eyes set off by the golden blonde hair and rose red cheeks that always seemed to be blushing. His heart wrenched unbearably and more tears entered his eyes when he recalled that same face lying cold, pale and still in that coffin, the same bright blue eyes that had been completely dazzling when seen in the summer sun now forever closed, the same rose red cheeks drained of all color and warmth, and the hand that he had so often held in his laying cold and pale, folded on top of the other. He remembered standing in that quiet room before the funeral, in front of the open coffin, dressed in his straight black suit and hands in his pockets, the tears that ran quietly down his face painfully real. He recalled stepping up to the coffin slowly, and gently laying a hand on her cold face, pressing his warm lips against her pale forehead. He remembered breaking down at that very moment, sobbing uncontrollably at her side. She would have said yes, she would have shared her first kiss with him...she would have been his wife.

Thomas let the tears flow...he let the come. He had been hurting for weeks now, and every time he looked at Scarlett, it caused that pain to become even worse. Even after all these years, he was still bleeding from the deep wound that Terri's death inflicted on his heart, and with what happened in the Amazon, and the risk of Scarlett dieing...that caused the seeping wound to reopen and bleed badly, resulting in much heartache. He had not allowed himself to cry...not until now. He enclosed the small ring in his clenched fist, putting it to his mouth and whispering softly. He hadn't told Junko about her, and probably never would. He did love the beautiful Asian woman, but was hesitant about letting himself open to her. He was afraid that something would happen to her...like it happened to Terri. Junko had been so understanding in the past few weeks, noticing when he was upset, but she did not bother him about it, and did not inquire of what was going on. That saved him so much, trying to explain. Not that she would be angry at him, but he just didn't want to hurt her unintentionally in some way. She was a lot like Terri, in a way. Always caring and truthful, never pressing a matter farther than it needed to go. Thomas hadn't told anyone about the pain he was going through....not even his brother. His heart throbbed and ached, wrenching even though he tried to act cheerful and his normal self. He had tried hard, with all his might on several occasions to not break down and cry. There were some days where he would just escape to an isolated corner or dark storage room and sit there, silently weeping. No one knew this. Only him. Only he felt the dagger that thrust into the already bleeding wound every time he looked at Scarlett, and only he knew the torture he had gone through when seeing her curled up in a corner crying. Silent tears slid down his face as he gently put the ring back into his pocket, his heart breaking. He had loved Terri so much...so very much. He lifted his eyes past the sleeping form of Scarlett to gaze out the window, and what sat there on the sill, illuminated by the ghostly mist of the moon and embraced by the rain that pattered against it, caused his heart to wrench and a tear to slide down his face. There, alone in the darkness, sat a single, blood red rose...late in the summer.


End file.
